I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship
by Nobody'sNormalKitten11
Summary: Harriet Jamie Potter hated her life. Her aunt pushed her around and her uncle treated her like a slave and wanted to abuse her! She soon finds out that her and her cousin, Dahlia, are witches and are going to a magic school called Hogwarts. Harriet meets her 'love at first sight' Rhonda Weasley on the train to Hogwarts. How long will it take her to confess? Yuri! Gender-Bender!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a gender-bender fanfic. I just wanted to write a story on if Harry was a girl. I'm sure many others did this, but I'm not sure if they did it like this. I'm basing this off of a song called 'Jenny' by Studio Killers. Listen to it, if you want to! I personally love this song, mainly cause this happened to me once. But I got over it. Plus she moved. Some of the titles of the chapters will be based on the lyrics. Anyways, acknowledgments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Why do we have to do this? I mean, I doubt anyone on FFN owns Harry Potter.

Summary: Harriet Jamie Potter was raised in a hell hole. Her aunt and uncle treated her like a freak. She only found comfort in being her cousin dress-up doll and cheat sheet. Until one faithful day a letter came in the mail telling her that she was gonna go to a magic school. Read as Harriet makes some friends and some enemies, goes on adventures, and falls in love.

Pairing: Fem!Harry x Fem!Ron

On with the story!

HPRWHPRW

It was ten years after the Dursleys found their bastard niece on their doorstep. They planned to beat the 'freakishness' out of her, and where succeeding for the most part.

Harriet Jamie Potter lived a devastating life at her aunt and uncle's house. Her aunt Veronica ordered her around and pushed her all the time saying that she's a freak and should be grateful that they let her live there. But Harriet was more worried about her uncle Penton. She knew that he was tired of his wife and wanted t divorce. But he never did. Instead, he eyed Harriet like she was a bag of free candy. Harriet was able to avoid him for the most part. But she didn't know how long she could keep this up. She knew that one day her uncle would get her. The only person she liked in the house was her cousin, Dahlia. She treat her more like a delicate doll than a freak and used her like one, too. She also used her to cheat on her test, knowing that Harriet knows all the answers, she is smart, after all. Harriet didn't mind being a dress-up doll or a cheating tool, as long as she is treated nicely.

Harriet was small for her age, and looked even smaller because of Dahlia's hand-me-downs. Her shirts were always slipping off her shoulders and sometimes her chest an she had to used an old string to keep her pants and skirts up. She had messy, jet black hair and sparkling green eyes that hid behind thick glasses that were held together by duct tape. Everyone laughed at her appearance expect Dahlia and her friends. Dahlia's friends made a deal with Harriet that if she does their homework they'll be nice to her. Despite her appearance, she has more brain than beauty. She spent all her life trying to learn more bout herself and everything around her. She was lucky that her aunt lets her go to the library everyday and bring books home, as long as she stays out of her way. Harriet enjoys reading more than anything. She loved it when she got absorbed in a good book. Even her textbooks were enchanting to her! But just because she read a lot doesn't mean she's that intelligent. Like the time she let a completely stranger in the house just because he said he was there to clean for her. She was able to call the police just in time, but that didn't stop her aunt from beating her. She was, however, smart enough to find out that she was a witch. She knew there were others like her, as well. She was just waiting for they to come and get her…

HPRWHPRW

Harriet stared at the massive lady in front of her. It was weeks after Dahila's birthday. She had talked to a snake(which didn't surprise her, she talked to an elephant, to.), got a letter saying that she was invited to a magical school called Hogwarts that she hide and never mentioned, and now was standing in a hut, on her birthday, in the middle of the ocean just because her aunt and uncle wanted to avoid the other letters that came. This giant lady had knocked down the hut's door and announced that she was there to get Harriet. She even gave Harriet a cake and cooked her sausages. "I'm Ruby Hagrid, but yeh jus' call meh Hagrid. I was sen' by Dumbledore to take yeh shoppin' for supplies. I'm sure yeh know all about Hogwarts, right?" Harriet shrugged. " I know it's a magic school, but nothing else."

"WHAT?!" Her aunt roared, her face turning an ugly shade of purple. "YOU KNEW!? ALL THIS TIME, YOU KNEW AND NEVER TOLD US?!"

"I NEVER TOLD YOU BECAUSE I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD JUST TREAT ME WORST THAN YOU ALREADY DO! I KNOW A LOT OF THING S YOU DON'T KNOW, LIKE HOW TO GET A JOB AND HOW TO HIDE MY MONEY AND HOW TO SAVE ENOUGH OF IT TO GET MY OWN NANNY AND A HOUSE!" Everyone in the room was shocked. Dahlia was the first one to speak. "Can you tell me where you work?" Veronica and Penton stared at their daughter in disbelief. "What? I want my own house, too! I can't just sit around all day and try to be the perfect daughter! I'm tired of it! I wanna be like Harriet! More independent and smart!" Dahlia crossed the room in a few quick steps and put her arm around Harriet's shoulder. "I'm going with Harriet, where ever she goes!"

Harriet smiled. She knew that Dahlia was a witch. Whatever blood that made her a witch skipped her aunt or uncle and went to Dudette. "Actually, you were assigned to go to Hogwarts, as well." Hagrid said. Dahlia beamed. "Yay! I get to hang out with Harriet more!" She hugged her cousin. "Let's get going, I have a hotel room reserved for yeh. We'lln go shopping tomorrow." Harriet and Dahlia nodded and followed Hagrid out the door, leave their guardians behind in tears of angry and sadness.

HPRWHPRW

What did you think? Review, please, you opinion is always welcome! I decided to change Dudette's name to Dahlia. I'm sorry to any one who liked that name! If you want me to change it back, I will, just let me know! Dahlia is a flower, by the way.


	2. Chapter 2: Take my hand

Hi! Thank you, ActualWeeb for reviewing! And I think so, too! XD

Disclaimer: Why am I still doing this?

On with the story! *superhero pose*

HPRWHPRW

Sunlight poured into the room that Harriet, Dahlia, and Hagrid slept in. The first to wake up was Harriet. She took one look around the room and cheered, succeeding in waking everyone else up. Well, who would blame her? She was afraid that the last night was a dream.

"Will you shut up?! I'm sleeping!" Dahlia buried her head further into her pillow. "Actually, it's time to go," Hagrid said, checking the time. "Ya'll go wash and change into these cloaks I got yeh."

The girls took a quick shower, got dressed sprayed some perfume, stole some of the hotel stuff(a/n: Who else loves doing this!? I know I do!), and walked out the door with Hagrid.

Hargrid drove them to London on her bike, since Hagrid kept on requesting them to use the money she had for her and they decided not to take the train. After the ride, Hagrid introduced them to a pub so small that they barely noticed it. "It's charmed so juggles can't see it." She said. "Come on, let's get inside." The pub wasn't very full, just a few people. "Hey, Hagrid! I assume you want the usual?" The bartender asked. "Not now, Tomelia. I'm doing business." Tomelia cocked her head to the side. "Business? What kind?" She looked at Dahlia and then Harriet. Her eyes rested on Harriet's scar. "Merlin's beard… You're Harriet Potter!" Everyone in the pub turned their heads to look at Harriet.

Harriet must admit that she thought her hand would fall off from all the handshakes she got. One witch, Delalia Diggle, she had since before in a shop, so she told her so. Diggle couldn't seem more excited. "She remembered me! Did you hear that!? She remembered me!" After a lot of handshakes a rather nervous looking witch approached her. She was quite pale and trembling. One of her eyes twitched as well. "Harriet, Dahlia, I'd like yeh to meet Professor Quirrell!"

"P-P-Potter," Quirrell muttered. "S-such an h-honor to m-meet you…"

"What do you teach at Hogwarts?"

"D-Defence A-Against Dark A-Arts. Not that y-you need it, eh, P-Potter?" The professor laughed nervous. "You're g-getting your s-s-supplies, I a-assume? I'm going t-to pick up a-a book m-myself." Whatever book she was getting it must be scary, judging by the look on her face. "Well, It's time to go. Say bye to everyone if yeh want to." After get a dozen farewells, they managed to escape the pub. They went out back and stood in front of a brick wall. Hagrid took her pink umbrella and taped a few bricks. An archway appeared in the middle of the wall.

Past the archway, with the most magnificent array of shops Harriet and Dahila had ever seen. Both girls wished that they had multiple eyes. There was just so much to look at! "We'll be gettin' yeh money, now." They made their way though the busy crowd to a white building that towered over all the shops. "This is Gringotts, the wizarding bank." When they reached the doors of the building, they were greeted by a strange little creature. "That's a goblin." Hagrid whispered to them as the goblin bowed. They were faced with another set of doors, but this one had a warning carved into it.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those take but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there

"Yeh'd be mad if you tried to rob Gringotts." Hagrid told them. A pair of goblins bowed then through the second set of doors. Once past the doors, they were in a hall made of marble. There were about a hundred goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter either writing in ledgers, weighing coins, or examining expensive looking stones through eyeglasses. Hagrid lead them toward the counter. "Hello, we're here to take money outta Miss. Potter's safe."

The goblin at the counter looked at her over the book on the counter. "You have her key?"

"Yeah, right here." She pulled a small golden key out of her many pockets.(a/n: she's a girl, she has to be neater than her boy version.) The goblins examined the key closely. "It seems to be in good condition."

"Also have a letter from Dumbledore, about what's in vault 713." The goblin read the letter and then addressed them. "Very well, I'll have someone take you to both vaults. Runestone!"

Another goblin, Runestone, led them toward one of the doors of to the side. Harriet wanted to question Hagrid about vault 713 but she knew better.

HPRWHPRW

One crazy cart ride later the trio and their goblin got out of the cart. Dahila threw up while Hagrid looked like she was trying her hardest not to. "That was the worst roller coaster ride I've ever been on…" Dahlia mumbled. "That's probably cause you've never been on the more extreme roller coasters." Harriet stared at Runestone as she slid her finger on the vault door. The door melted, revealing an empty room, except a small package that lay in the middle of it. Hagrid, after calming her stomach down, went into the vault and grabbed the package. "What's so important about that crummy package, anyways?" Dahlia asked. "Can't tell yeh. Hogwarts business." Hagrid stuffed the package in one of her empty pockets. "Time to go to yer vault, Harriet."

Another cart ride later, in which Dudette started coughing painfully as she no longer had anything to throw up, they reached another vault. Runestone opened the vault with the key, and inside it was a huge pipe of coins. Dudette let her jaw drop. "Forget raising money, we could buy a mansion with this!" She happily exclaimed. "Now, Dudette, we don't need a mansion. Just a small house and made some entertainment will be sufficient. Maybe I'll take care of that while we're shopping." Harriet took the bag that the goblin gave her and called out, "A million galleons!" and the amount she requested flew in to the bag. "I didn't know yeh could do wandless magic!" Harriet smiled. "I can do a lot of things, now let's go, I'm bored!"

HPRWHPRW

And done! Anyways, please review, your opinion is always welcome! Bye bye! P.S. I'll try to go a little slower, I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! It's been awhile. Sorry about that. I started school a few weeks ago so I won't be updating as much as I would like to. Please don't hurt me.

Disclaimer: …

On with the story!

HPRWHPRW

"So, where are we going first?" Hagrid asked the two little girls beside her. Harriet looked over her supplies list. "Maybe we should get our robes first. Do you know a good tailor?"

"We could go to Madam Malkin's. Come on." They walked for what seemed like twenty minutes. Harriet was too busying staring in awe at the shops around her to see where she was going. She suddenly bumped into something, or rather someone. " Oh my, I'm really sorry!" She said, her eyes cast downwards, to whoever she bumped into. When she looked up, she saw a girl about her age. Short red hair, blue eyes, light skin tone. She had a bunch of cute freckles as well.

Harriet stared at her for a good minute before apologizing again. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going."

The girl smiled at her and shoke her head. "No worries, it was partially my fault. I should have moved. Anyways, have you since a little boy who looks kinda like me?"

"No, why?"

"He's my little brother. He ran off when we were heading for Flourish and Blotts."

"We'll keep an eye out for him," Hagrid said. "We have to go, I hope you find him." The girl nodded and ran off.

"Who was that?" Dahlia asked as they continued on their way. "A Weasley. All of them have red hair and freckles. She's most likely the second youngest. I spent half my life chasing her twin sisters away fro-"

"Isn't this the place we're looking for?" Harriet pointed at a shop to their right. "Yeah! Alright, let's go!"

Inside the shop was full of wizards and witches picking out robes. One witches even order one of everything!

"Going to Hogswarts?" A shop assistant beamed at her. "There's another young lady being fitted right now who's also going. Maybe you two can chat."

The young lady mentioned had whitish blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Hello, are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," Harriet replied. The girl looked at her cousin. "Is she your sister?"

"She's my cousin, Dahlia Dursley."

"Oh. I'm Dracine. Dracine Malfoy."(A/n: Tell me if I should change it :P)

"I'm Harriet Potter, it's nice to meet you." Harriet held out her hand, but Dracine didn't take. Instead she gawked at her. "YOU'RE Harriet Potter?"

"Yes."

"I heard a lot about you. Defeating You-Know-Who when you were just a baby and stuff."

"It seems everyone knows more about me than me."

"How so?" Harriet told Dracine about her life at the Dursleys(With the help of Dahlia), and how unfair it was. Dracine was very angry at this. "Who would put a famous witch in the hands of muggles?! I swear, my mother will hear about this!"

"Where are your parents anyway?"

"My mother's next door getting my books and my father's getting my supplies."

Harriet opened her mouth to say something, but the shop assistant announced that she was finished. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts. Goodbye."

Harriet rushed over to Hagrid, who just went to get them ice cream. She took the two cones in Hagrid's left hand(One raspberry and chocolate, one vanilla and caramel. Both had walnuts.) and gave one to Dahlia. She told Hagrid about Dracine. "The Malfoys are said to be followers of You-Know-Who. I'd be careful around her, if I were you. Make sure she doesn't lure you into anything. Oh, by the way, I want to get you a birthday present!" Hagrid grabbed Harriet's arm and dragged her towards Eeylops Owl Emporium. Hagrid told her to browse the owls and pick one. "Hagrid, you don't hav-."

"I want to. Now pick one before I pick one for you! And pick one for Dahlia."

Harriet, in fear that Hagrid might pick an ugly owl, scurried away toward the display owls. She was stopped in her tracks by a very big owl. It had light brown feathers with dark brown streaks on them. She read the sign next to it.

Species: Blakiston's Fish Owl

Gender: Female

Weight: 7.2 kg.

Length: 70 cm.

Wingspan: 187 cm.

This owl is very protective of it's owner. She can carry packages thats about its own weight.

Harriet smiled at the owl. She would need a protective owl at Hogwarts.

She snatched the owl's cage off of the counter it was on. "Harriet! Come here!"

Dahlia held up a cage with a beautiful snowy owl inside of it. "It's very pretty." Harriet poked her index finger inside the cage and let the owl nibbled at it. "Unlike yours, why did you get such a big owl?" Harriet's owl hooted angrily. "See, now he's mad. Also, I might find him very useful thank you very much." Harriet grabbed Dahlia's cage and carried both of them to the front. "We would like these two." She to Hagrid. "Good, now put them on the counter and go get your books. I'll pay for 'em"

HPRWHPRW

At Flourish and Blotts, Harriet and Dahlia found the red-headed girl. "Hey, it's you again!" She exclaimed. "I found my brother looking at racing brooms. Sorry for all the trouble!" Harriet smiled at her. "No worries, I'd be worried if I lost Dahlia." The girl frowned. "Who's that?"

"My cousin." Harriet pointed to Dahlia, who was browsing the bookshelves.

"Oh, my name is Rhoda, by the way. Rhonda Weasley."

"I'm Harriet Potter, nice to meet you!" Rhoda's eyes wider. "Really? Do you have a… Umm…" Harriet giggled, and lifted her bangs, showing Rhoda the lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of her forehead. Rhoda stared at it for a second before looking Harriet in the eye. "I heard you went to go live with muggles, how were they?" Harriet's expression darken. "Horrible, they treat me like a lowly slave. Only Dahlia loves me for who I am." Tears filled Harriet's eyes. Rhoda wiped her tears away with a handkerchief. "Don't cry, I'm sure you wouldn't have to see them anymore. Now that you're here." Harriet nodded. Rhoda pulled Harriet into a gentle hug. "If you like, I could ask my dad if he'll adopt you."

"Really? You would do that?"

"Of course. No one deserves to be treated so awful." Harriet buried her face into Rhoda chest. Surprisingly, Rhoda's breasts were rather big for her age. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome. Now, we can't just stand here all day, we have books to buy!"

HPRWHPRW

Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating in a while! I'll try to update What Did I Miss, too. Bye!


End file.
